Computational structure-based protein design is a transformative field with exciting prospects for advancing both basic science and translational medical research. My laboratory has developed new protein design algorithms and used them to design new drugs for leukemia, redesign an enzyme to diversify current antibiotics, design protein-peptide interactions to treat cystic fibrosis, design probes to isolate broadly neutralizin HIV antibodies, and predict MRSA resistance to new antibiotics. Central to protein design methodology is the need to optimize the amino acid sequence, placement of side chains, and backbone conformations in protein structures. By developing advanced search and scoring algorithms for combinatorial optimization of protein and ligand structure and sequence, we showed that desired structure, affinity, and activity can be designed by (a) modeling improved molecular flexibility and (b) exploiting ensembles of structures for accurate predictions. Our suit of algorithms has mathematical guarantees on the solution quality (up to the accuracy of the input model, which includes the initial structures, molecular flexibility to be modeled, and an empirical molecular mechanics energy function). Specifically, our algorithms guarantee to compute the global minimum energy conformation (GMEC), a gap-free list of sequences and structures in order of predicted energy, and a provably-good approximation to the binding affinity by bounding partition functions over molecular ensembles. We tested our algorithms prospectively, and experimental validation included construction of mutant proteins, measurement of binding affinity, enzyme kinetics and stability, crystal structures, NMR structures, viral neutralization, and in-cell activity. We propose to build on our foundation of protein design algorithms, called OSPREY, and apply them in areas of biochemical and pharmacological importance. We will (1) predict future resistance mutations in protein targets of novel drugs; (2) design inhibitors of protein:protein interactions to target today's undruggable proteins; and (3) use our design methodology to discover and improve broadly neutralizing HIV-1 antibodies. Improvements to our protein design algorithms will be implemented to improve accuracy and scope, and we will advance the state-of-the-art in protein design by making algorithmic and modeling improvements to accomplish the Aims (1-3) above, including: the modeling of more protein and ligand flexibility during design; new combinatorial optimization and energy-bounding methods to accelerate the design search; and design of affinity and specificity using novel positive and negative design algorithms that model thermodynamic molecular ensembles. We will test our design predictions prospectively, by making novel predicted mutant proteins and performing biochemical, biological, and structural studies. We will also validate our algorithms retrospectively, using existing structures and data. All software we develop will be released open-source.